


Somethings never change..

by yornma



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yornma/pseuds/yornma
Summary: * takes place after GOTG vol 1*While on the way to collect a bounty, Quill and Rocket run into another Ravager who has a different connection to Peter than the rest.





	Somethings never change..

**Author's Note:**

> Its been years since I’ve posted and I loved writing my original character Adra..so I figured I would dust her off for a chance meeting with Peter.
> 
> I rewatched GOTG so it takes place a month or so after.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

They ran into each other again, just like that.

He and Rocket rounded the corner heading toward a mutual contact of Yondu’s with a bounty when a hooded figure came crashing into them.  
“Hey watch where you are going you d’rast idiot- “Rocket started but was cut off as a oddly strong hand pulled him up by the scruff and hauled them both into the alleyway.  
“Get your hands off me you filthy –“ He snarled eyes glittering with anger about to tear apart the hand that had grabbed him   
“Shh. “A voice directed him tersely putting her hand over their mouths as the guards ran by yelling.  
A few tense moments past before the hands were removed.  
“What in blazes- “ the blond started but stopped suddenly, “Adra?”  
Rocket wanted to ask what had stopped the Terran from arguing when he turn toward the figure who had pushed the hood back to reveal a silver skinned woman with white dreads resting to her shoulders and gray goggles on that matched her skin.  
“Nice to see you too, Quill. “Adra said nonchalantly, putting her elemental guns back on her holsters and poked her head out of the alleyway cautiously.  
The raccoon groaned putting his hands on his head and pulling down on his face, “You know her? Please don’t tell me this is another one of the women you slept with.”  
She let out a snort, “Me with him? Not in a thousand millennia “  
“Hey now, “Quill looked hurt.  
“Sorry not my type, “she turned to look down at Rocket and tilted her head, “you on the other hand… maybe after a few drinks.”  
The raccoon opened his mouth as though to reply but found himself speechless for once and his Terran companion chuckled at it.  
“So what was that about? “  
“Deal gone bad. “She said with a shrug, stepping out of the alleyway and began to walk in the opposite direction of where the ran into the,.  
“That wouldn’t happen to be the same contact Yondu has is it? “He asked as they began to walk towards the docks, the orange and blue of the Milano coming into sight. He cringed inwardly knowing Gamora was going to have his head for the deal not being completed. They were in desperate need of supplies and gas.  
“Perhaps? “The woman beside him said a bit guilty.  
He sighed, resigned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “He’s going to put a bounty on your head.  
“Only if he finds out.” She said with a slight grin, and did a half skip away from them. “Well it’s been wonderful catching up but I really need to go.”  
A loud boom shook the platform they were standing on, all eyes went to the docks as a ship was ablaze.  
The woman cursed loudly in Xandarian.  
“ Well so much for that idea, can I get a ride with you?”  
“Where?”  
“Anywhere but here.”  
“There she is! “Someone shouted in the distance, and the air crackled loudly as two energy beams came towards them, she moved out of the way just in time to dodge one and got pulled out of the way by the Terran for the second which singed her jacket.  
“Time to go, “he said.  
“I couldn’t agree more, “the woman said, returning fire.

 

“How are we supposed to earn units when you keep picking fights? “Gamora hissed angrily as the familiar figures of Rocket and Quill came abroad.  
“Not my fault this time, “the blond said innocently, as he helped another aboard the ship. The woman glanced around and instantly locked eyes with the assassin.  
“YOU. “A snarl came from the woman whose skin was shimmering and turning blue.  
“Whoa, whoa –“ Peter said upon realizing his mistake and got between Gamora and the woman who was seething and had her element gun trained on the assassin.  
“What are you doing with the likes of her? “She spat angrily.   
Rocket was sure she had been silver when they first met, now she was as blue as Yondu, what in d’rast??  
“She’s with me.”  
“Of course she is.”  
“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” He asked defensively with a hint of anger.  
“Nope, not doing it. Leave me with the guards, I would rather be thrown into a prison than be on a ship with her.”  
“You are not going anywhere, Adra” he commanded, grabbing her arm before she could turn around.   
She growled at him and tried to break away from him.  
“Nope. “  
She shot a glance at Gamora and grumbled a few words to him that were intelligible.  
He let her go resigned,”That’s fine, just don’t blow anything up.”  
She snorted and brushed past him and disappeared towards the back of the ship.  
“What was that all about? “The raccoon asked curiously, he hadn’t seen anyone react that way to since before they saved the galaxy.  
“She recognized Gamora from when Ronan massacred her people. She was the only survivor. I found her on a pick up job about ten years ago. “Quill explained solemnly, looking after her for a moment and then heading towards the upper deck.  
Rocket’s ears lowered, “well that’s a downer.”  
“Yeah, she’s been with the ravagers ever since.”  
“Oh that’s a great place for a kid.”   
“Hey, I didn’t turn out half bad.”  
“Or half good. “Rocket replied.  
“Anyways, “their blond leader said, reaching the top of the deck,”She won’t do anything completely destructive, especially not while she’s on the ship.”  
“Oh that’s reassuring. “Rocket replied sarcastically   
“Reminds me of someone else I know. “Gamora said softly slyly shooting Rocket a glance.  
“Hey, those bombs I’ve built have saved our asses.”  
“They have, if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t have the element guns,” Quill admitted patted his guns fondly,”or a few of the other weapons she’s managed to invent or improve on.”  
“Oh?” The raccoon’s ears perked up eager to hear more.

 

-

It was a few hours later that Peter decided to check on her. Normally if she was quiet for this long it meant that was was building something that could potentially render a moon out of orbit. He climbed down the stairs and headed toward the back of the ship to find her. Sure enough her back was against the bulkhead, knees to her chest and her pad in hand.  
From what it looked like she was working an explosive. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, some things never changed.  
“You never go anywhere without it do you? “He asked softly.  
“Nope, “came the cool reply as silver fingers deftly moved across the screen.  
“Look, I-“  
“Heard you saved the galaxy.” She said, pushing her googles up onto her forehead and looking at him with purple eyes.  
“Yeah, “he rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.  
“And you killed Ronan.”  
“We killed Ronan.” He added quietly.  
She scowled.  
“Like it or not kiddo I wasn’t alone.”  
She rolled her eyes at his old nickname for her, “Well, I won’t be shaking her hand anytime soon. As soon as we get to another planet I’m off.”  
“Horuz is dead.” He said suddenly.  
She paled, her lips turned into a thin line as she bit them and looked away from him.  
After a few moments of silence, he noticed she was shaking and without thinking pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as the sounds of her sobs echoed grew louder. He had nearly forgotten how close she had been to the Ravagers weapons specialist, despite the man’s scruffy exterior and intimating size Horuz had quite the soft spot for the Onari girl and threatened bodily harm any and every time Peter took her on a mission if she wasn’t returned back to the ship in one piece.  
The sobs shook her small frame and shook his and he held her tighter, easily only when the sobs died down and the shaking subsided.  
She pulled away from him slowly, wiping away the tears and pushing her goggles back on her face.  
“Want to watch me pilot for a bit? “He offered.  
She nodded.  
“Come on then, “he offered her and a hand and she took it.

He slid into the pilot’s chair with ease and she slid in the co-pilot seat, pulling her legs up to her chest.  
He smiled slightly, some things didn’t change.


End file.
